The Storm
by Coral Candy
Summary: When a fierce storm rips through parts of England how will Harry Potter's main characters deal with it, especially at the age of four?
1. Harry Potter

A/N Hey, I know I really shouldn't be posting any other stories than the ones I have but I couldn't resist. The fourth chapter of Two Months to Live will be posted soon; I am already halfway through the fifth so look out for those. After She Wakes is on hold for a while, I have major writer's block. So sit back and enjoy, until Two Months to Live is updated.

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. (Lucky thing!)

The Storm

Coral Candy

Even in the small cupboard under the stairs, Harry Potter could still see the lightning light up the house through the small slits around the edge of the door. Even with his back turned and his eyes tightly closed he could see it. He tried desperately to imagine being somewhere else, somewhere nice, but Harry hadn't been to many nice places and didn't know where to imagine he was.

The thunder came next, and being right by the kitchen and by the back door didn't help muffle the rumble. He shivered lightly and drew the thin blanket around himself tightly. He thought about running to the bathroom, it was further away and didn't have a window, it would be better than staying there. He then remembered to his dismay that his Aunt Petunia had locked him in there on her way to bed.

No one knew he was afraid of storms, it was a common fear for a four year old boy, it was quite a common fear for a fourteen year old, yet nobody knew. Nobody, in Harry's opinion, cared. Nobody had ever asked him what he was afraid of.

He squeezed his eyes shut as a particularly loud clap of thunder rang about Harry's ears. He could feel tears pricking the back of them but refused to let them out. He'd never cried through a storm before, but then again he'd always been able to escape from it. It had only been recently that his Aunt had locked the door of a night.

He thought of his cousin, who at the moment was probably curled up, taking up most of the room in his parent's bed. He wished he had parents, who could cuddle him when he was afraid, he didn't though and he didn't know why. He'd been told something about a car crash, but Harry was too young to know what that was.

The thunder was getting louder every time it sounded and the young boy was becoming increasingly worried that it was coming to his house. To come and get him, Uncle Vernon had told him that someone would get him if he was naughty. He racked his brains trying to remember a time when he had been bad. There had been a few, but he'd always been punished.

His knuckles were white from gripping the blanket so hard in his tiny hands. His whole body was trembling with fear, and he'd turned a dull white colour. He was bordering on panic as the storm got louder once again. He thought about screaming for someone to come and get him when he heard the voices of his guardians.

"Quickly now Petunia, into the car." He heard his uncle say. _Into the car?_ _Were they going somewhere? Without him? In the middle of a storm? _

"Hold his head Vernon!" Petunia snapped.

"Where are we going?" he heard a sleepy voice ask, he recognized it immediately as his cousin's.

"On a trip. We're going somewhere away from this horrible storm." Petunia reassured her son.

Harry sat up as she said this; they were getting away from the storm. He quickly fumbled about the cupboard trying to find his socks and shoes when he heard the front door slam and the car engine start. This made Harry's panic sky rocket and he was sure his heart stopped beating. He began to pound on the door with tiny balled up fists, screaming for help until his voice grew sore. No one came back for him, he had been left here. He knew the storm must be bad if the Dursley's had left. Once his energy gave out he collapsed on the floor in a small heap. His body taking numerous bruises as he did so.

He knew his Aunt and Uncle weren't fond of him, but surely they didn't hate him enough to leave him in a locked cupboard during a storm. He reassured himself that his Aunt would come back for him; she didn't hate him, once when he had fallen out of the tree she had even hugged him and comforted him. He remembered it to be the greatest feeling in the world; he had felt loved at that point. He curled up on his side and cried his eyes out, his knuckles had been bloodied in the attempts to escape and his throat was sore. Holding on to the blanket as if it was his lifeline he tried to drown out the ever growing louder claps with his sobs. His whole body shook with his crying.

The light at the door suddenly became a lot brighter; he could see it even with his emerald eyes shut tightly. He felt a pair of hands lift him up, and his body stiffened immediately. He heard a calming voice telling him it was alright and gently rubbing his back as they rocked back and forth with him in their tight embrace. Harry relaxed after a while and snuggled down into the pair of inviting arms, burying his head in the soft material of their clothes.

The person picked him up and climbed back out of the terrifying cupboard. He didn't dare open his eyes in fear that it was all a dream, and that he woke to find himself back in the clutches of the storm.

"Harry?" a gentle voice asked. He shook his head and buried his head further into their top.

"Come on, you need to get your seat belt on." The voice said, trying desperately to pry the tightening arms around their neck off and into the seat belt.

"Come on Petunia, do hurry up, we're already a good half hour behind the rest of Surrey!"

Harry reluctantly opened his eyes to see his Aunt smiling kindly down at him; he timidly smiled back at her and allowed her to strap him into his seat. She dropped a kiss on to his brow and gave his hand a squeeze before climbing back into her own seat.

"I don't understand why we couldn't just come back for the boy when the storm was over." Uncle Vernon muttered.

"Vernon! We made a promise to look after him and we will do so until he is a legal adult!"

Harry smiled inwardly, glancing over at his snoring cousin, chocolate mousse running down his chin. He did have an aunt who loved him.

**End**

A/N Well I'm thinking about making this a multi-chapter fic, with different points of view, like Hermione's then Ron's etc…

Tell me what you think. Any type of feedback is welcomed, as long as they aren't flames!

This will be a last priority fic, so I'll need lots of reviews to keep me motivated. (HINT HINT)

Laura


	2. Hermione Granger

The Storm

Chapter 2

Coral Candy

CLAP 

The loud rumble in the night sky, woke little Hermione Granger from her sleep. She'd been pulled away from the dream state she was in, a dream land where fairies, wizards and mermaids roamed the earth as well as humans. She blinked the signs of sleep away from her eyes and rubbed them tiredly, trying to work out what had caused her to wake. She could hear the rain clearly for her window was open, she watched on worriedly as the drops soaked the window seat and the storybook she had left there earlier. It was her favorite storybook and she didn't want it to become soaked. She climbed off of the bed and landed on the floor with a gentle thud. She dragged her doll on the floor behind her. The doll, which she had named Mary-Anne, was bigger than she, and a gift from her Aunt and Uncle who lived by the sea.

FLASH 

The lightning startled the girl as she managed to see the fork piercing down into the forest not far from her home. She stood open mouthed staring out the window before she came to her senses and dropped her doll and clasped her tiny hands over her ears. She knew well enough to know that when there was lightning, there was thunder. She knew that Storms were only geographical but there was a terror about them that made her shiver inside. There was something particularly terrifying about this one. The fact that I was so close and right outside her bedroom window made a difference.

CLAP 

She had been able to count the seconds in between the flash and the clap, she knew it wasn't short enough to really worry though. She ran forward to the window and grabbed the ledge to pull it down. It was stuck fast. She stood on the drenched cushion to try and push it, it still didn't move.

FLASH 

She gave a startled squeal and fell backwards onto the floor, as she was only four; there was not much noise as she landed firmly on the carpeted rug. She felt tears spring to the backs of her eyes as the pain penetrated through her. It wasn't a hard fall or a very painful one, it was the fact that she was four and very small for her age that made it hurt so much. She scrambled backwards to hold Mary-Anne and climb back into bed.

CLAP 

Her cry of terror echoed throughout the house, she desperately clinged to the bed covers trying to pull herself up, the bed was much too high for a girl of her age, but her mother had insisted on it, saying she was too big for a child's bed. She wished her mother had never said anything at this point as she was struggling to get up. When she at last did, she dived under the covers in fright; she could still hear the thunder in her mind, the loudest rumble yet. The storm was getting closer, she could tell, she was extremely clever for her age. As she clutched Mary-Anne with one hand to her chest, she gripped the bed spread with the others. The farm animal's bedspread that matched her curtains that had not been pulled closed. They had ducks and cows smiling up at her that usually calmed her if she waked from a bad dream.

FLASH 

She remembered back to that afternoon when the storm had started as a light shower of rain, causing disappointment among the Granger family as they had planned a BBQ for their friends and close relatives. She had sat on her grandfather's lap inside as they watched the rain trickle down the window and into the grass. Her mother and father had retired to their room a while ago and now Hermione was sure she was the only one awake in the midst of the terrible weather.

CLAP 

The rumble was louder than the others had been and she dropped both the bed spread and the doll from her hand and clamped them to the side of her fact and shut her eyes tightly in the hope it might ease the fear of the storm. It didn't for she could still hear the thunder quite clearly. Tears trickled down the sides of her fact as she brought her knees to her chest and slowly began rocking back and forth, humming to herself.

FLASH 

After this clap of thunder, an almighty crash pierced her ears and she opened her eyes, wide with fright.

CLAP 

The thunder and lightning were happening at almost the same time now and Hermione knew that the storm was closer that ever. The rain had soaked the carpet and the toys on her windowsill and the sheer curtain that normally shielded her from the outside world was hanging off of its pegs at the top of the window. She watched the wind tug at the pegs and thread until it could no longer hang on and the slight bit of material flew out of the window and into the night.

FLASH 

The door suddenly slammed open and her mother came running in, still dressed in her nightclothes, she took a look at the window and the missing curtain and flew towards the bed and at Hermione. Hermione grasped her mother around the neck hugging her tightly as she allowed her mother to pick her up and grab the toy doll as well. She took Hermione into the hall and down the stairs where her father was fumbling with his car keys fully dressed. There were two plastic carrier bags sitting on the floor and Hermione could see they were filled with various items such as clothes, a torch, blankets and hastily shoved in items of food.

**CLAP**

Her father looked up as they approached him, he silently took Hermione from Mrs. Granger and placed her on his hip while he continued to search for the right key on his key chain.

"Daddy?" Hermione timidly asked, "Daddy, where are we going?"

"Shh, we're going on a trip sweetheart."

She looked towards her mother who was now fully dressed as well, she handed Hermione a box of cereal and her father some money and sheets of paper.

"Mummy, what are we going to do with the cereal, we don't have any milk."

"I know darling, we can't take the milk, we don't have any and we are just going to stay with your Grandma and Grandpa's for a little bit, we don't know how long the storm will last for but the TV said it would be like this for a while and issued a storm warning along with a flood warning too.

"Oh okay." Hermione said quietly, taking Mary-Anne from her mother as she was offered her.

"You ready?" Hermione's father asked, more to her mother that she but Hermione nodded fiercely anyways. "Good, good."

He opened the door and the three of them ran out to their unadventurous Mercedes that was sitting on the driveway. Hermione couldn't help but think that even though her father was immensely proud of the car that it was a bit unsuitable for an expedition like the one she was about to go on.

**A.N Sorry I took this long to update, I kept losing Hermione's POV for this story and eventually gave up on it until today when I found a half finished version so I thought I might as well complete it and update. Please review; I love reviews like McAdams loves Gosling! Or whatever way rhyme went.**

**Hope you all are well;**

**LJ  
x x x x**


End file.
